


Come to Me, My Sweetest Friend

by Somekindofflower



Series: Come to Me, My Sweetest Friend [6]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofflower/pseuds/Somekindofflower
Summary: Completing the cut-off scene from Dying is Easy (Season 13, Episode 15), Luka asks Abby to marry him.A belated birthday gift to my wonderful friend A!
Relationships: Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart
Series: Come to Me, My Sweetest Friend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325198
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Come to Me, My Sweetest Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mearcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/gifts).



> Just short, romantic, canon-compliant (!) fluff.

  
  


Luka’s floating. He can’t believe it. Well, he can, he knew she wanted to marry him despite her hesitation. But for her to ask him to propose? Especially now? 

God, this is everything he’s wanted for so long.

Finally, he’s on his knees in front of Abby. It’s going to take him a minute to get his words together. The perfect words aren’t necessary. The answer is yes now that she’s past her fear even if he screws it up as badly as he did the last time, but she deserves to hear the words. Beyond that, he  _ wants _ to give them to her. The last time he’d planned what to say was a while ago and he didn’t really get a chance to get it out. It comes to him then and he calms. 

“You remember that night when the planes crashed? When we were out in the ambulance bay?”

“Yeah…” She’s wondering where the hell he’s going with this and he smiles at her confusion.

“Well, that night, you freaked out when I said friends and thought I meant that was all we were. Do you want to hear what I was going to say?”

There’s a glint of growing curiosity in spite of her bewilderment and she goes with it. “Yeah.” 

“We were good friends, even when we weren’t together. I always knew I could count on you and I would always be there for you. I know that even more now than ever.” Her eyes well as she looks down as his bandages and he reaches up to brush a tear off her cheek. “I spent years not being with you, looking for even a tiny shadow of what we had with somebody else because I couldn’t have you. After Sam and I broke up and we started spending more time together again, I realized something. That I never stopped loving you, of course, though I already knew that. When I let myself. But also...I’d rather be  _ your friend _ than anyone else’s boyfriend or husband.”

The tears are flowing down her cheeks unchecked and he smiles up at her despite the stinging of his own eyes. 

“You’re my best friend, Abby, as well as the woman I love and the mother of my child. We can get through anything together. We’ve proved that, haven’t we?”

She squeezes his hand and nods.

“So, let’s admit it’s forever and make it official. Will you marry me?”

Abby nods again and threads her hands into his hair as he moves to stand and catch her mouth with a searing kiss before breaking away to grumble in her ear as his arms encircle her.

“I’d really like a solid answer.”

Laughing brightly, she pulls back to beam at him. “You’re right, let’s get married.”

As much as he wants to give her crap for parroting his first (spontaneous and admittedly terrible) proposal to him, he’s too blissful to do anything other than lift her up and twirl her around before kissing her again on her smirking mouth. Then he picks her up to carry her to their room—and has to set her down immediately when pain slices through his injured hand. 

Before he can curse in frustration and spoil the joy of the moment, Abby leans from the step above him to rake her fingers soothingly through his hair—he loves when she does that—and kiss his forehead. 

“It’ll be healed by the wedding night. You can carry me then.” 

His eyes slip closed at the thought. Their wedding. When she’s finally, officially, forever his. “When will that be?”

“Oh, sometime before Joe turns eighteen.”

Deciding not to push it tonight, he laughs and follows her up the stairs. He’ll get her down the aisle within the next year, hopefully sooner. Somehow.

  
  
  


Quite some time later, they’re lounging in bed in their pajamas, worn out but far too exhilarated to sleep. 

“So, how was that?” Luka asks, biting his lip. 

Abby crinkles her forehead at him. “I’m pretty sure you know, I wasn’t quiet.”

Yeah, he loves it when she gets loud, when he makes her lose control. The thought makes him smirk before his uncertainty creeps back in. “I meant before. My proposal.”

Propping herself up on her elbow, she looks down at him, starry-eyed and if it’s possible he melts even further. 

“I think that’s the best one I’ve heard.”

A grin splits his face as she lays her head on his chest. Even though he knows the others she’s heard weren’t that great themselves, he’s ecstatic. “Really?”

“Yes. It was...everything I needed to hear you say, even if I didn’t know it.”

With a sigh of relief, he kisses her head and pulls her even closer. “Too bad I didn’t get to say it then.”

“I don’t know. I think we needed that time. It was special, hanging out, flirting, seeing that you wanted me.”

“I wanted you so bad. I can’t believe I made it without kissing you at admit or jumping you in sutures or something.” He’d sure thought about it enough. 

Shaking against him, she laughs. “We didn’t last long anyway. And we made up for that after.”

“We did.” With interest. “I always wanted you, Abby. That never stopped.”

“I know,” she says softly, reaching up to rub his cheek. “Me too.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to show you.”

“Luka,” Abby’s got her serious voice on now, and he’s not surprised when she sits up and stares at him. “It was worth it. All of it.” Truth is shining from her eyes and he can see she really means  _ all. _

He sits up and kisses her fiercely, putting his heart into it and feeling the same from her, like their hearts are touching. All of it: all his lonely years of grieving, their failed first attempt, the jealousy and heartbreak with Carter, nearly dying in the Congo, the train wreck that was him and Sam, her nearly dying, Joe nearly dying, Ames nearly killing him...but despite all of it, or maybe even because of it, they’re still here, together and more in love than ever. Finally, he pulls away and tilts his forehead down to hers. “You’re right. Completely worth it.”

His hand cups her cheek like she’s his whole world, and truly she is, her and Joe. Absolutely worth it. More than, even.


End file.
